The Boy is Mine The Sequel!
by love-fool
Summary: Since you loved the last story, how about a sequel?! Read The Boy is Mine before you read this! PGish PG-13 rating for now
1. A baby story

The Boy is Mine (The Sequel!)  
  
A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! *Everyone cheers. Confetti starts to fall* this is the sequel to "The Boy is Mine" Please read that before you read this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, neither do I own Adam Lamberg or the world. I own the characters of Jared, Lyndsi, Ben, and Amy.  
  
---10 years into the future---  
  
Lizzie McGuire was sitting on the couch with her husband David Gordon. She was about 8 ½ months pregnant. They knew the baby was a boy, but didn't know what to name him.  
  
Gordo: How about, Ryder Fredrick?  
  
Lizzie: No, no, no, no. How about Tyler Beck?  
  
Gordo: Eh, I don't know Liz, Tyler Beck Gordon? It sounds like three last names. Jared Andrew?  
  
Lizzie: Ooh! I like Jared, but Andrew doesn't go with it really.  
  
Gordo: How about---  
  
Gordo's words were cut off by Lizzie's yelps of pain.  
  
Gordo: LIZ?! What's wrong?  
  
Lizzie: I think, the baby wants to come out!  
  
Gordo helped Lizzie up and they waddled to the car. He grabbed her bag that he prepared when she was 7 months pregnant. The Honda Odyssey screeched out of the driveway as Gordo put the pedal to the metal. Lizzie held on to the door handle, as Gordo drove like a mad man down the road. He could here people yelling at him as he speeded past them.  
  
Gordo: Hey! Can't you see there's a baby going to be born?!  
  
Lizzie: Gordo! This is NOT a time to be tense!  
  
Gordo: Does it look like I've done this before?!  
  
The van halted to a stop as Gordo parked it. He grabbed the bag and took Lizzie's hand as he led her through the doors.  
  
Gordo: I have a baby that wants to be born!  
  
Woman: Well, Mr. Gordon, first of all calm down! I'll get your wife in the delivery room stat!  
  
The woman brushed back her strawberry blonde hair and went to the intercom.  
  
Woman: This is Daphne Underwood, we have an egg waiting to be hatched, and I need a midwife STAT!  
  
The doctors came, put Lizzie in a wheelchair and wheeled her off to the delivery room. Gordo took out his cell phone and dialed Matt's number.  
  
Woman on the other end: Hello, McGuire residence Melina speaking.  
  
Gordo: GET MATT ON THE PHONE NOW!! His sister is in labor!!!  
  
Melina: Matt! We have to go to the hospital! Lizzie's about to hatch!  
  
Gordo hung up the phone and called Miranda, and then Gordo got on scrubs and went into the delivery room.  
  
Soon, Lizzie's parents, Matt, Melina, Miranda, and Larry arrived. They too got on scrubs and went into the delivery room.  
  
Doctor: Push Liz! Push!  
  
Lizzie: I'm pushing as hard as I can! What am I wonder woman?  
  
Gordo: You are to me!  
  
Lizzie: This isn't the time for compliments!  
  
Gordo: I wonder if being a director will help you be on the news.  
  
Gordo was a director at a local news station Lizzie was a school teacher.  
  
Doctor: I see a head!  
  
Gordo looked to see the head and fainted and fell to the ground.  
  
Melina: It's only a head!  
  
Lizzie pushed and pushed until the baby finally came out.  
  
Doctor: It's a boy!  
  
Miranda: What are you going to name him? Lizzie: Jared, Jared David Gordon.  
  
Jared was a healthy baby boy. He weighed 9 pounds 12 ounces and was 22 inches long. He had a full head of black hair.  
  
---End Chapter One---  
  
---Did you like it? Was it good, bad, or lame? Should I continue?--- 


	2. Jared's first birthday

The Boy is Mine (The Sequel)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the computer I'm typing from, this story line, and Jared David Gordon.  
  
---Jared's first birthday---  
  
It's been a year since we've seen everyone. Now, its Jared's first birthday, and you're all invited! LOL! Moving on.  
  
Jared was walking around, or at least trying to. He would fall, and then laugh at himself. Lizzie and Gordo were busy getting Jared's cake ready. It was a clown cake, with bright colored frosting. Also, it would be the first time that Jared would meet Miranda and Larry's daughter, Amy. Amy was a few months older than Jared, and just beginning to talk. She has almond shaped eyes and wavy auburn hair. Her eyes were a chestnut color. Miranda would always dress her in red sundresses. Larry strongly opposed the color red, and wanted to dress her in green.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo! Are you watching Jared?!  
  
Gordo: Yes Lizzie, how much trouble can he get into?  
  
Lizzie shot Gordo a look. Suddenly Gordo remembered when Jared had gotten into the applesauce jar; Gordo left on the counter, and ate about half of it. Like his father, Jared had a love for food. Especially applesauce.  
  
Gordo picked up Jared and dressed him in his baseball outfit, with his red pants and a shirt with a big baseball on it.  
  
Gordo: Now, don't pull Amy's hair, or poke her.  
  
As angelic as Jared seemed, he would pull everyone's hair and poke them in the face. Melina was the unfortunate one to find this out.  
  
---Flashback. Matt and Melina's wedding---  
  
Melina had just gotten her hair styled, when Lizzie and Miranda came in with Jared. This was about a month ago.  
  
Miranda: Oh! Melina! You look so beautiful.  
  
Melina was wearing a long princess-like dress that was lacy at the end and had puffy sleeves. Her veil had roses and daisies on it.  
  
Melina: Thanks, too bad Jared isn't a few years older, or he could have been the ring boy!  
  
Lizzie: He would have looked so cute too.  
  
Melina: Can I please hold him?  
  
Lizzie handed Jared to Melina. Jared looked at her in confusion, and then started to poke Melina in the face.  
  
Melina: No sweetie, please don't do that. (Voice changes from sweet to angry) Hey twerp! Stop it!  
  
After that, Jared proceeded to pull Melina's hair extensions and her veil right off.  
  
Melina: The twerp ruined my hair!  
  
Lizzie: I see he has a little bit of Matt in him.  
  
Melina immediately handed Jared back to Lizzie, and then Jared started to laugh.  
  
Miranda: If only he could have done that at Kate's wedding.  
  
---End flashback---  
  
Soon, Lizzie was done with the cake and the doorbell rang. Melina, Matt, Sam, Jo, Miranda, Larry, and Amy were at the door.  
  
Lizzie: Hey everyone.  
  
Miranda: Say "hello" Amy.  
  
Amy: Hello Amy.  
  
Everyone: AWWW!!!  
  
Everyone walked inside and sat at the large dinner table. Gordo came out with Jared on his shoulders.  
  
Gordo: Here's the birthday boy!  
  
Miranda: I see he doesn't have his father's hair.  
  
Jared had stick straight hair that had a big cowlick in it.  
  
Larry: He has his mother's big brown eyes.  
  
Jared was placed in his high chair.  
  
Gordo: I'm sorry; we don't have one for Amy.  
  
Miranda: That's fine, she doesn't need one. Right?  
  
Amy: Yes. Stinky.  
  
Larry: Don't call your mother stinky.  
  
Amy: STINKY!  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, did you change Jared?  
  
Gordo: Oops.  
  
Gordo went and changed Jared and brought him back and placed him in the chair.  
  
Miranda: Amy, say "Happy Birthday Jared."  
  
Amy: Happy Boufday Dared.  
  
Jared, who was in his high chair, started to reach towards Amy, then poking her.  
  
Amy: NO!  
  
Jared then pulled her hair.  
  
Amy: MOMMY!  
  
Amy was 18 months old and new lots of words. Her favorites were "no" and "stinky".  
  
Lizzie: Time for cake!  
  
Lizzie took the cake and put it on the table. Everyone sang to Jared and was served cake.  
  
Amy grabbed a hunk of cake and smooshed it in Jared's face. Jared started to wipe his face and put his hands in his mouth.  
  
Matt: I think he likes the cake.  
  
Sam: I always knew Lizzie could cook.  
  
Jo: She learned it from me.  
  
Gordo: Melina, you're quiet, what's wrong?  
  
Melina: I think I might be pregnant.  
  
---End Chapter 2---  
  
You never expected that! Jared might have a cousin. Maybe. Now, for a fun part. I'd like to call it "Name Melina's baby." You also get to choose the sex of it! Just suggest the sex and name in your review! 


	3. Maybe Baby

The Boy is Mine (The Sequel)  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, with exception of the occasional llama.  
  
The last time we left our characters, it was Jared's first birthday party, and Melina thinks she's pregnant. Let's go take a look to see what happens next.  
  
Matt: Excuse me?  
  
Melina: Uh, Matt, "I think I might be pregnant."  
  
Matt: How could that have happened the only time was, oh yeah our honeymoon.  
  
Melina: Uh huh, now you remember. Lizzie, this may sound a little random but, do you have any tests lying around?  
  
Gordo: Oh yeah, she carries one in her back pocket.  
  
Melina shot a look at Gordo and he immediately shut up.  
  
Lizzie: No, I don't why don't I bring you to Eckerd and get one. Gordo, watch Jared!  
  
Gordo: Uh huh.  
  
Lizzie and Melina hopped into Melina's red convertible and drove to Eckerd.  
  
As Lizzie and Melina walked into Eckerd they bumped into Lanny.  
  
A/N: I am going to make Lanny talk, heck he's an adult now.  
  
Lanny: Uh, Melina what are you doing here?  
  
Melina: Honestly! You don't want to know!  
  
Lanny: Pregnancy test?  
  
Lizzie: How did you know?  
  
Lanny: I sensed it in your aura.  
  
Lanny was like John Edwards from Crossing Over. Except he had his own hotline.  
  
Melina: C'mon Lizzie, we don't have much time!  
  
Melina and Lizzie went to the aisle with all the pregnancy test and what not in it. Melina: This one is 99.9% effective, let's grab it and go!  
  
Lizzie: Melina, what's wrong?  
  
Melina: I'm only 23 years old Lizzie, I don't know if I'm ready for a baby. I mean you're nearly 30 and you and Gordo were ready.  
  
Lizzie: Correction, I'm 26, second of all, Jared was totally unexpected, but he was a blessing.  
  
Lizzie and Melina hugged and they hopped back in the jeep and drove back to Lizzie's house.  
  
Lizzie's house was a big blue house; it was a two story house.  
  
Larry: The maidens are back.  
  
Matt: Zip it, I'm not in the mood for your comedic antidotes.  
  
Everyone gathered in the living room, while Melina did the pregnancy test in the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, Melina came out.  
  
Jo: Well, what is it?  
  
Miranda: Baby or no baby?  
  
Matt chewed nervously on his fingernails, as he waited for an answer.  
  
Melina: I'm pregnant!  
  
Matt fainted as he heard the results, Jared started to laugh, then climbed over Gordo's lap and proceeded to pull Matt's hair and poke him in the face. Matt immediately got up off of the couch and sat in the recliner.  
  
Gordo: Let's just hope hair pulling and poking doesn't run in the family.  
  
---End Chapter 2---  
  
Yeah! Melina's having a baby! Woo hoo! I need ideas for baby names and the baby(s) gender! 


	4. How Many!

The Boy is Mine (The Sequel)  
  
A/N: I made a mistake and put jeep instead of convertible, I was looking out the window and saw a jeep go by. Don't blame me, blame the jeep.  
  
Disclaimer: Grr, I own this story line and Jared, well actually his fictional parents own him.  
  
---5 Months Later---  
  
It was time to check up to see the baby's development. Melina and Matt went to the obstetrician to do so. Now, Melina was noticeably pregnant. She was very, um, humongous. Big as a house. You get it.  
  
Matt: I don't like it here.  
  
Melina: Why?  
  
Matt: It smells like cheap perfume.  
  
After that remark, a woman, about the same age as Lizzie, exchanged looks with Matt. The woman was a very tall blonde, who looked about 3 months pregnant. With her was another blonde, he was about 6'6" with tannish skin. It wasn't his natural skin tone; he and the blonde must have spent a lot of time at the beach.  
  
Melina: Who's that? She looks familiar.  
  
Matt: Let me see, HEY YOU!  
  
Woman: Me?  
  
Matt: Yeah you, who are you?  
  
Woman: Why? Do you NOT see me on TV?  
  
Matt: Andie Robinson?  
  
Andie: Uh, yah.  
  
Melina: Ethan, I thought you were married to Kate.  
  
Ethan: SHHH!!! Not so loud! It's my illegitimate kid.  
  
Andie: Don't call her that!  
  
Ethan and Andie started to argue. Until Melina was called into the doctor's office. Doctor: Hello, my name is Doctor Pewter, I will be your doctor. How far along are you?  
  
Melina: Uh, five months.  
  
Doctor Pewter: I guess the baby is due in June.  
  
A/N: Jared's birthday was on October 11th, it is the end of February. Melina got pregnant in September.  
  
Doctor Pewter: Well, let's do any ultra sound, ok?  
  
Doctor Pewter proceeded to do the ultra sound, until.  
  
Doctor: Do you know you have more than one baby?  
  
Melina: How many?  
  
---Cliffhanger---  
  
Cliffhangers are fun! Hehe! I'm evil with cliffhangers! The suggestion thing is still going on. 


	5. Anticipation and Worries

The Boy is Mine (The Sequel)  
  
A/N: Before I go on, keeponwritin inquired about the whole Andie thing. Yes, it is Andie from "Just Like Lizzie". I found out on www.epguides.com , that her last name is Robinson. Moving on.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, except for the occasion llama named Bud.  
  
I last left you with a cliffhanger, now all you're questions you have in your head about this story, might be answered.  
  
Matt: How many?  
  
Dr. Pewter: You are being blessed with, triplets!  
  
Melina and Matt dropped their jaws as they heard this. 3 babies? Sure Melina was the stage manager at the same news station that Gordo worked at and Matt was a gym teacher at Hill Ridge Elementary school, they lived in a small house. Sure it had two bedrooms, but 3 kids in one bedroom?! Eh, it might work.  
  
Dr. Pewter: Are you too still alive?  
  
Matt: That explains why Melina's been eating for 4!  
  
Melina rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
Dr. Pewter: Would you like to know the sexes of your babies?  
  
They nodded.  
  
Dr. Pewter: First one is a girl, second one is a girl, and the third one is..  
  
Matt hoped it wasn't a boy, no older brother to look up to. Sure he loved Lizzie, but he didn't have a brother. Well, actually he hung out with Gordo a lot too, so he really couldn't say that.  
  
Dr. Pewter: Another girl!  
  
Many thoughts were racing through Melina's head. 3 girls? PMS all the time when they're teens? Woo, stop thinking. Three girls, like three little dolls to dress up, make them look all cute. Three girls to talk about all womanly things with.  
  
Matt was thinking too. Three girls. They will all adore daddy. Love daddy, cherish daddy.  
  
Dr. Pewter: Hmm, they all appear healthy. Have you been watching your nutrition Melina?  
  
Melina: Yes I have, instead of 3 balanced meals a day, I've been having 5.  
  
Dr. Pewter: That's good, as long as you're doing it out of hunger.  
  
Melina: Are you kidding? With this load on, I could eat 5 super size fries AND big macs at McDonald's.  
  
Dr. Pewter: Do you?  
  
Melina: No.  
  
Dr. Pewter: Good, I don't want the whole supply of everything gone before my lunch break.  
  
Melina and Matt soon walked out of the office.  
  
Matt: Melina, what are we going to tell my parents?  
  
Melina: Hello?! What about my parents?! They don't want me pregnant!  
  
Matt: You're 23; I think you can make your own decisions.  
  
Melina: Matt, they always wanted Morgan to be the one who had kids first.  
  
Matt: Morgan, isn't she the one who got knocked up when she was 17?  
  
Melina: Yes Matt, my parents were ok with it because she was more "maternal" than me!  
  
Matt: Parents. My parents said I would never be an athletic person. Want to know my secret?  
  
Melina: Coffee? Lots and lots of coffee?  
  
Matt: No, a well balanced diet, with the occasional coffee.  
  
Melina: Let's go home Matt.  
  
Matt and Melina walked to the convertible and got in.  
  
Only four more months until the bundles of joy would come.  
  
---End Chapter 5---  
  
Hope you liked it! I'm sorry for the people who suggested the sex to be a boy. *Makes teary eyes* PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! Woo, enough of that. You still have luck for other naming suggestion thingies. Like some of the offspring's friends. That won't be till later! Curse my big mouth! 


	6. The bakery and naming the babies

The Boy is Mine (The Sequel)  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
---About 3 months later---  
  
It's the day of Melina's baby shower. Melina has gotten a lot bigger since we've last seen her. Matt's parents handled the news well; they thought it was a blessing to have all 3 babies. Melina's parents also took the news well surprisingly. Don't worry, you are invited to the baby shower. Today is the lucky day when you find out what Melina and Matt are going to name the babies.  
  
Matt drove to the bakery to pick up the cake. It was a small bakery called "Sweet Treats". It was new to Hillridge, but became quite popular in the suburb. He entered the bakery doors causing a little bell to ring. Before getting the cake, he decided to get himself a jelly filled donut. He got the donut and looked for a table to sit at, not many tables were left empty, and there was a seat at a table. At the table was a blonde lady crying. She was debating with herself whether or not to take off her ring. Matt decided to go over and try to console her.  
  
Matt: Is this seat taken?  
  
Woman: No, it's not. Go ahead; I won't be much company though, with all my crying.  
  
Matt sat at the table. He started to nibble at his donut.  
  
Matt: What's wrong?  
  
Woman: My husband left me. Ronnie left me. He wanted to rekindle the flames he had with some girl named Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Matt: Are you the girl that Ronnie dumped Lizzie for?  
  
Woman: Yeah, I'm Jocelyn. You are?  
  
Matt: Matt, Matt McGuire.  
  
Jocelyn: Are you her brother?  
  
Matt: Yeah, but Ronnie won't have much luck trying to get her back.  
  
Jocelyn: Oh, why?  
  
Matt: Lizzie's married.  
  
Jocelyn: Let me guess, to that wide eyed kid who saw Lizzie and Ronnie kiss. Matt: You mean Gordo?  
  
Jocelyn: The name's not important. That was another reason why Ronnie dumped Lizzie, besides me.  
  
Matt: What do you mean?  
  
Jocelyn: That day, out of the corner of Ronnie's eye, he saw this Gordo character and was afraid that he might have a thing for Lizzie. That low life bum, Ronnie, got me pregnant when I was 16, his parents thought they taught him "responsibility" and made us get married right then and there.  
  
Matt: Well, my wife, Melina, she's 8 months pregnant with triplets. Three girls.  
  
Jocelyn: Congratulations.  
  
Matt: I have to pick up the cake for the baby shower.  
  
Jocelyn: Please, warn Lizzie. He might try get back with her.  
  
Matt: I will thanks.  
  
Matt picked up the cake and drove back to his house, he could see Miranda, Larry, Amy, Lizzie, Gordo, Jared, and his parents were already there. He saw a familiar blonde guy there. He hoped it wasn't Ronnie.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Matt! Get the cake?  
  
Matt: Of course I did!  
  
Melina: Ooh! Cake! Sweetness and frosting and..  
  
Gordo: I see she's been craving cake.  
  
Matt: Yup.  
  
Miranda: Ethan decided to bring a present!  
  
Matt was relieved, it wasn't Ronnie that was there, it was Ethan! Ethan probably brought a present so Matt wouldn't tell anyone about his illegitimate daughter, he had with Andie.  
  
Ethan: Hey little man! Three little girls running around! You must be really psyched!  
  
Matt: Yes, Melina and I are very happy to have kids of our OWN.  
  
Gordo: Matt, why did you emphasize the word "own"? Matt: I, uh..  
  
Melina: Ethan has an illegitimate daughter with Andie Robinson! Oops.  
  
Sam: Wasn't she the girl who wanted to be like Lizzie?  
  
Jo: Aren't you married to Kate?  
  
Ethan: Ladies and gentleman! I did not cheat on Kate! The thing is, Andie asked me to be the father of her child. I decided to do it being the nice guy I am, and I forgot to ask Kate's consent.  
  
Larry: Liar, Liar, pants on fire.  
  
Amy and Jared were busy in the play pen with those ring stack things. Amy was using them as bracelets, and Jared thought they were donuts.  
  
Ethan: I'm going now, keep the present! LATER!  
  
Ethan ran out the door and sped away in his car.  
  
Matt: Before we begin, we'd like to tell you the names of our girls, Melina; would you like to do the honors?  
  
Melina: Ok, baby "A" on the ultra sound is going to be Mischa Rae McGuire, baby "B" on the ultra sound is going to be Carly Jenna McGuire, and baby "C" on the ultra sound is going to be Tara Lee McGuire. Here are the pictures from the ultra sound.  
  
Miranda: Those are cute names Melina!  
  
Lizzie went to the play pen and picked up Jared, and showed him the ultra sound pictures.  
  
Lizzie: Those are your baby cousins. Say "baby".  
  
Jared: Baby! Baby!  
  
Amy: Baby, where baby?  
  
Lizzie: In the picture.  
  
Amy climbed up on the couch and looked at the picture.  
  
Amy: No baby. Blobs.  
  
Miranda: She still thinks babies are like baby dolls.  
  
Jo: Why don't we start to open presents?  
  
Sam: Matt, Melina, this first one is from us.  
  
Sam McGuire handed them a peculiarly large box. Matt started to open it.  
  
Matt: Hey! Three car seats! Thanks mom! Thanks dad!  
  
Melina: Thank you very much!  
  
Miranda: These are from me and Larry.  
  
Melina thought to herself, "Please don't be red, please don't be red."  
  
Melina started to open the box; she saw three pink outfits with three pink headbands that matched them. The headbands were all the same. The pink outfits were though. One was a dress with lace at the end, another was a pink pant suit, and the other one was a pink sundress.  
  
Melina: Oh! These are sweet!  
  
Miranda: Amy helped pick them out, didn't you Amy.  
  
Amy: Pink! Pretty pink!  
  
Matt: Thank you!  
  
Gordo: This is from Lizzie, Jared, and me.  
  
Melina slowly unwrapped the box, it was quite big. Once all the wrapping paper was off, he was that it was a jogger stroller, with three seats all next to each other.  
  
Melina: Oh! You shouldn't have! This is very generous!  
  
Matt: Thank you!  
  
Miranda: I wonder what Ethan's gift was.  
  
Miranda handed Matt, Ethan's present. Matt took it and started to unwrap it. It was a gift set of baby shampoo, baby powder, baby soap, and a gift certificate for $50 for Babyland.  
  
Matt: This was really generous from Ethan.  
  
But Ethan had the money, he was a spokesperson for many products and Kate invented a line of cosmetics.  
  
Larry: I wonder if Lanny was going to show up.  
  
Matt: He didn't want to.  
  
Larry: Ok-ay.  
  
All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Matt got up and answered it.  
  
Matt: Lanny?! What are you doing here?  
  
Lanny: I'm here for your baby shower, man! Did you think I would miss it?  
  
Matt: Then why did you say you didn't want to come?  
  
Lanny: To surprise you, DUH!  
  
Matt: Come in, it's all most time for cake!  
  
Then Matt heard his mother's voice from the house.  
  
Jo: Matt!!! Come quick!  
  
---Cliffhanger---  
  
What's wrong? Is Melina in labor? Or is it something else? Review and find out! 


	7. BirthI'm So0o0o original!

The Boy is Mine (The Sequel)  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, except when an ostrich lays an egg.  
  
Matt and Lanny ran into the living room.  
  
Lizzie: Matt! You're teacher of the month! Congratulations!  
  
Yes, Matt was voted by his students that he was the best gym teacher in the school.  
  
Everyone ate cake and was happy. Melina and Matt were closer to being parents.  
  
---One week later---  
  
Melina and Matt were going to the hospital. It was a few days before her due date and her water had broke. Miranda, Larry, Lizzie, Gordo, and Matt's parents sat in the waiting room, while Amy and Jared were in the hospital's daycare. Almost a half hour after being at the hospital, Melina started going into labor. Lanny arrived a little later and sat in the waiting room. Then, Lizzie saw someone familiar being wheeled out in a wheelchair with her baby.  
  
Woman: Oh Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: Who are you?  
  
Woman: Of course you remember me, "You're my role model."  
  
Lizzie: Andie?!  
  
Andie: Yes! This is Mia Lynn Robinson. Isn't she precious?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, real precious.  
  
Larry: (under his breath) Illegitimate.  
  
Andie: (under her breath) Moron.  
  
Andie was wheeled out of the hospital.  
  
Sam: And she seemed like such a nice girl.  
  
Gordo: "Seemed" being the keyword.  
  
---10 hours later---  
  
Melina was 10 hours into her labor. Lanny was about to fall asleep in the waiting room. Everyone was tired because it was 2:00am. Then Matt came running into the room.  
  
Matt: One of the babies is coming!!  
  
He nearly slipped as he ran back into the delivery room. It was Mischa that was coming first.  
  
Matt: PUSH!! PUSH!! PUSH!!  
  
Melina: I'M PUSHING!!!!!!!  
  
Mischa finally came out; she was taken to be cleaned, examined, and other lovely stuff.  
  
The second baby was coming, yes little Carly. Carly then came out. You may think that all the babies are going to come out easy squeezy.  
  
Doctor: Melina, the last baby is breech.  
  
Melina: What's going to happen?  
  
Doctor: You can either have a C-Section, or you can try and push it out.  
  
Melina: I'll push.  
  
Melina pushed and pushed, it was about 15 minutes until the baby came out.  
  
The babies were put in the nursery.  
  
Now, to introduce the babies:  
  
Mischa Rae McGuire  
  
5lbs 2oz, 18 in. Born on June 27th 2014 at 2:31am  
  
Carly Jenna McGuire  
  
4lbs 15oz, 18 in. Born on June 27th 2014 at 2:39am  
  
Tara Lee McGuire  
  
5lbs 0oz, 18 in. Born on June 27th 2014 at 2:54am  
  
Quite boring with all statistics. Be happy! The next chapter will take place when the triplets are 3. A/N: At the time, Amy is 2 years old (Miranda and Larry's daughter) and Jared is turning two years old in October of that year. If anyone really gives a crap, Andie's daughter was born on June 25th. Most of the chapters from now on (with the exception of the next two chapters) will take place when the children are in their teens or preteens. Keeponwritin, if you thought Jared was amusing as a baby, then get geared up, he's going to be even more amusing in his teen's. I hope. 


	8. Happy Halloween!

The Boy is Mine (The Sequel)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the computer I'm typing from and.the stuff in my house.  
  
Setting: Halloween, two years from the last chapter!  
  
It was two weeks before Halloween, time to go costume shopping! Everyone went to Bobbo the Magical Clown's Costume Hut.  
  
Lizzie: Jared, what do you want to be for Halloween?  
  
Jared: Kangaroo! Kangaroo!  
  
Yes, little Jared had acquired quite an obsession with kangaroos. Actually, he wanted to BE a kangaroo.  
  
Miranda: Amy, what do you want to be for Halloween?  
  
Amy: Uh, uh, princess? Pretty pink princess.  
  
Now for the triplets, little Mischa had blonde straight hair. She refused to wear dresses and liked the color blue. Carly had dirty blonde hair and would wear pigtails in her hair; she looked the most like Matt, then any of the kids. Tara had blonde curly hair that was really bouncy. She wanted to be a fairy; she liked to dress in dresses.  
  
Also, Lizzie had just had little Lyndsi a few months ago. Lyndsi was being watched by her grandparents while they shopped.  
  
Jared ran up to the service desk.  
  
Jared: HELLO! My name is Jared. Do you have any kangaroo costumes?  
  
Service Desk Dude: I'm sorry, we don't have one here little boy.  
  
Jared: My mommy says I'm a big boy!  
  
Jared ran to one of the cash registers and reached one of those microphone things.  
  
Jared: KANGAROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Gordo and Lizzie ran to the cash register and grabbed him.  
  
Gordo: JARED! This is NO way to behave in public!  
  
Service Desk Dude: Will he shut up? If not, we DO have a kangaroo costume.  
  
Jared: KANGAROO!  
  
Jared was a kangaroo for Halloween, Amy was a princess, Mischa was a pig, Carly was a cow girl, and Tara was a fairy. The service desk dude LOVED the kids so much; he let them sing a special song for the customers on Halloween. Ready?  
  
Kids: Twick or Tweat, smell my feet, give me someting good to eat! Happy Halloween!  
  
Jared: KANGAROO!  
  
A/N: This chapter was basically stupid fun, if you thought it was stupid, well then, I don't care. I did it for Halloween. I spelled some words on purpose, since that's how 4 and 2 year olds talk. Yeah, it was pointless, but it also lightens up the story a bit. The character of Jared is going to be a comical relief, when the story might get serious. I know SOME people like him. ( Good Day! Don't feed your little brothers and sisters too much candy, or don't eat too much candy yourself! ( 


	9. First Day Jitters

The Boy is Mine (The Sequel)  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING! I own NOTHING!  
  
Setting: 12 years later from Chapter 8.  
  
It was the first day of school for Mischa, Carly, Tara, Jared, Amy, and Lyndsi. Even though Lyndsi was only supposed to be in 8th grade, she was in 9th grade. Amy and Jared were going into 11th grade and the triplets into 10th grade.  
  
---At the McGuire Household---  
  
It was 4:32 when Tara woke up in a cheerful mood. The bus didn't come till 7:00, but Tara woke up early because of anticipation. She rolled out of her bed and yawned. She quickly got in the shower and turned on the radio. Mischa heard this and was not pleased. She didn't get up until 5:30; she wanted another hour to sleep.  
  
Mischa: Some people want their sleep!  
  
Mischa put the pillow over her head and started kicking the bed. She finally got up when she smelled Melina's famous bacon and ham omelets. She slowly got up and walked down the stairs. She smoothed her pajama bottoms as she sat at the kitchen table.  
  
Melina: You're up early, sunshine.  
  
Mischa: No one can resist your omelets, mom.  
  
Melina: Well, obviously Carly can if she's still sleeping.  
  
Carly was usually the last to get up, at 6:00. She was very low maintenance, she would twist her semi wet hair back with a clip, put on some eyeliner and lip gloss and go out the door.  
  
Mischa finished her omelet and waited outside the bathroom for Tara to come out, at this time it was 5:01.  
  
Mischa: TARA! Get out before I shove a pom-pom up your-  
  
Tara came out; she was wearing a hot pink zebra print shirt that was low cut and midriff bearing. She had pink hip huggers with a blue sparkly belt. She wore her curly hair in spirals which came down to her shoulders. Tara was exceptionally happy this year because she and her friend Mia Robinson (YES! ANDIE'S DAUGHTER!) made the cheerleading squad.  
  
---At the Gordon Household---  
  
Jared was busy gelling his hair up in the bathroom.  
  
Jared: This piece goes here, and this one here, oh god! I look pretty sexy!  
  
Jared stepped back and looked in the mirror, his jet black hair was spiked how he wanted it. He put on his gray jets sweatshirt and denim shorts. He looked average, nothing special. His sister Lyndsi was though, she was advanced, and she was the age of an 8th grade but was so smart that she was a 9th grader. Correction, Gordo and Lizzie put her in school early, so technically she was the age of a 7th grader. Jared would admit to you personally that he was jealous, but Jared had one thing under his belt. Sports. He played lacrosse and baseball and was the MVP of the baseball team.  
  
Lyndsi was on the other side of the bathroom scrunching and blow drying her hair. Her brown wavy hair was one of her good qualities along with her brains. She was wearing a lacy tank top and jeans with a white suede belt.  
  
---At the Sanchez Household---  
  
Amy, Larry, and Miranda were sitting at the table. Miranda had fixed a Mexican breakfast. Amy was constantly fidgeting with her layered auburn hair. She wore blue baseball shirt that said "Star" on it. She wore regular blue jeans and white skater sneakers.  
  
---Back to the McGuire Household---  
  
It was currently 6:45, everyone was about ready. Mischa was almost done crimping her chunky, layered blonde hair. She smoothed out her black halter top and put on her black studded belt to hold up her light denim jeans that were whisker washed and had random bleach spots on them. She put on her black platforms. Carly was busy organizing her backpack. While Tara was busy making sure her eyeliner looked alright. Carly wore a red tee shirt with a geometric design, gray denim jeans, and white sneakers. It was 6:50 and everyone was going to the bus stop in front of Matt's house.  
  
Mischa: Carly, where's Lyndsi?  
  
Carly: Not here yet. There's Jared.  
  
Jared walked over to the bus stop with his book bag slung over his one shoulder.  
  
Carly: Where's Lyndsi?  
  
Jared: Don't I get as much as a hello? She's coming.  
  
Mischa: Why did your parents enroll Lyndsi early?  
  
Jared: Cause she was "gifted".  
  
Tara sat on the curb checking her reflection in her compact.  
  
Jared: Oh my god! Will you die with out your compact?  
  
Tara: No wonder you don't have a girlfriend, you're so inconsiderate.  
  
Jared: No wonder no one likes you, you're such a witch.  
  
Lyndsi finally arrived at the bus stop.  
  
Mischa/Carly: LYNDSI!!!  
  
Lyndsi: Hey guys, Jared can you believe mom is the English teacher this year?  
  
A/N: I made a mistake, the triplets are supposed to be a year younger than Jared. Same with Andie's daughter.  
  
Jared: Ugh, at least Gordon is a common last name.  
  
Amy came running to the bus stop, late as usual.  
  
Amy: GOD! My mom wouldn't let me out of the house until I took off some of my make-up.  
  
Soon the bus came, Jared, Amy, and Tara headed towards the back. Tara sat with Mia and they exchanged gossip. Lyndsi, Mischa, and Carly talked about the new movie called "Terror in a dream".  
  
The bus came to the school and the kids were dropped off. Mischa ran into the arms of her boyfriend, Trevor Jacobs, he was a senior and they had been going out since she was in 9th grade. They started to French kiss in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Jared: Oh my GAWD! PDA! PDA Alert! BEEEP! BEEEEP!  
  
Mischa glanced at Jared and started to kiss him more intensely. She started to wrap her hands around his neck as he put his hands on her waist.  
  
Carly: Just don't bother Jared.  
  
Carly and Jared were like brother and sister.  
  
Soon, the day ended and everyone went home. Mischa was going over Trevor's house.  
  
On the bus, Jared's best friend Ryan, sat with him. Ryan had blonde hair and small blue eyes. He put on his head phones and bobbed his head to the music. In the other seat was Sam, Sam was Jared's other best friend. Sam was very tall and had golden hair and almond shaped eyes. Every girl wanted.  
  
Sam: Hey! Did you hear about Trevor Jacobs?  
  
---End Chapter Nine---  
  
Did you like it? What is going on with Trevor? Huh? Huh? Please R/R!!! 


	10. Secrets and Jared gets stuck in a tree

The Boy is Mine (Chapter 10)  
  
Disclaimer: I own any characters not seen in the LM series.  
  
Ryan took off his headphones and turned off his CD player.  
  
Ryan: Jared, isn't that your cousin?  
  
Jared: What is it?  
  
Sam: Ok, supposedly Trevor's going to dump her to go out with this skanky girl named, Mia Robinson, that cheerleader that's friends with Tara. I don't like Mia. I dated her once, but all she wanted to do was make-out with me.  
  
Ryan: Mia Robinson, she's in my Spanish class, she is such an idiot.  
  
Jared: I thought Trevor liked her.  
  
Sam: Well, if he's anything like his father, he's a real ladies man. He, do you talk to Mischa a lot?  
  
Jared: Why?  
  
Sam: Supposedly, Mischa wouldn't, you know what, with him. He pretended to respect it, but he just can't take it anymore.  
  
Ryan: Idiot.  
  
Jared: They're always like hot and heavy in the hall. I thought she, already.  
  
Sam: Apparently not.  
  
Ryan: How do you know all this?  
  
Sam: Trevor told me himself during 6th period study hall. Well, he might dump her if he doesn't get what he wants tonight.  
  
Ryan: Jerk.  
  
Sam: Are you going to do something, Jared?  
  
Jared: Mischa won't believe me, she hates me, if it was Carly, it would be different.  
  
The bus stopped, and Jared, Ryan, and Sam got off.  
  
Sam: What will we do? Ryan: I think I have a plan  
  
Sam, Ryan, and Jared took Sam's car to Trinity Park; Jared knew that Mischa and Trevor always went there. Ryan looked around for Mischa while Jared and Sam sat in the car.  
  
Ryan went behind a bush to see Mischa and Ronnie making out on the park bench.  
  
Trevor: Hey, why don't we go somewhere more private?  
  
Mischa: No, this is fine, I like it here.  
  
Trevor: Don't you love me?  
  
Mischa: We're too young to love.  
  
Trevor: You know! Every girl in this school likes me and, I chose you! You won't even do what I want!  
  
Ryan walked up to the bench.  
  
Ryan: What about Mia? What about her? A little bird sang in my ear that you like her. And WH-YYY might that be? Oh yes, because she's a dirty slut!  
  
Trevor: I love Mischa! Who are you to talk? You just an ugly nobody. Get out of my face. You're scum to society.  
  
Ryan: How was Mia?  
  
Trevor: Aw, man, only the best! She is a great kisser! Oh crap!  
  
Mischa pushed Trevor to the ground, she was on top of him, she hit him and kneed him in the groin. She stepped on his foot and got off of him.  
  
Mischa: I'm better off with out you.  
  
Mischa ran through the park with tears in her eyes, Ryan followed her, but she ran too fast. She finally sat down near the twirly slide in the playground. She cried hysterically. Jared and Sam were watching from a tree up above.  
  
---In the tree---  
  
Jared: OW! I think I have a branch sticking up my butt!  
  
Sam: Like the whole world needed to know that.  
  
Jared: (Much Louder) HEY WORLD!!! OW!!! I THINK I HAVE A BRANCH STICKING UP MY BUTT!!!!  
  
Sam: You are so confusing.  
  
Jared: My one goal in life is to confuse you.  
  
---On the ground---  
  
Mischa: I can't believe it's over.  
  
Ryan walked over to her nonchalantly.  
  
Ryan: Hey.  
  
Mischa: Oh, hi, you just saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life, what's your name?  
  
Ryan: Ryan O'Shea.  
  
Mischa: Oh ok, thank you very much.  
  
Ryan: You're welcome, I guess.  
  
Mischa: I don't know why I liked him anyways.  
  
Ryan hears a rustle from the trees and sees Jared hanging upside down from the branch and trying to get up. Sam is trying to help Jared, but Jared refuses the help.  
  
Jared: KISS HER!!  
  
Ryan: Why?  
  
Jared: Cause you like her.  
  
Ryan kissed Mischa on the cheek and started to walk away.  
  
Mischa: Wait!  
  
Ryan: What?  
  
Mischa: What happens if Trevor tries to do anything to you?  
  
Jared falls out of the tree and falls into a pile of leaves.  
  
Jared: Then he'll have to deal with us! Right Sam? Sam jumps out of the tree and runs far, far away.  
  
Jared: Well, he'll have to deal with me if that's torture enough. Wait, if you guys have each other, who do I have?  
  
Ryan: Eh, you'll find someone.  
  
Jared: WHO?!?!?!?!  
  
Ryan: Go figure it out.  
  
Jared: I'll go ask my mommy, oh MOMMY! 


	11. The plan and Jared needs some time to th...

The Boy is Mine (The Sequel)  
  
Disclaimer: I own all characters not seen in the Lizzie McGuire series.  
  
Jared got dropped off by Sam at his house, Jared walked in the door of his house. Lizzie, Gordo, and Lyndsi were sitting at the dinner table.  
  
Lyndsi: It's nice of you to show up. But you never miss dinner.  
  
Jared: Shut up, I was busy with Sam, helping him with his computer.  
  
Gordo: Well, you hungry?  
  
Jared: Nah, not really. I'm going to my room.  
  
Jared walked up to his room; he set his back pack on the floor. He picked up the phone and dialed Mia Robinson's number.  
  
Mia: Hello!  
  
Jared started to disguise his voice as Trevor's.  
  
Jared: Hey sexy mama, it's Trevor Jacobs, from your study hall, 4th period.  
  
As soon as Jared said that he put started to record the conversation.  
  
Mia: Oh, Hey! Did you dump her?  
  
Jared: Totally babe, she was such a tease.  
  
Mia: Ah, that slut, if didn't dress so provocative, then maybe guys wouldn't take advantage of that.  
  
Jared: Yeah, anyway are you going to that party next weekend?  
  
Mia: At Jared Gordon's house? I can't believe his mom let him have it.  
  
Jared: My mom, I mean his mom is going out of town for 3 days and is throwing a party.  
  
Mia: Are you going?  
  
Jared: I can't, I'm grounded.  
  
It was true though, Trevor was grounded. Trevor had driven his dad's car into a mailbox and dented the car; he still tried to be good so his dad "trusted" him. Mia: I got to go, honey. See ya in school?  
  
Jared: Uh huh. Later.  
  
Jared hung up the phone. Yes, he was having a party, and his mom didn't know about it. He then called Mischa.  
  
Jared: HELLOOOOO!!!  
  
Mischa: What Jared?  
  
Jared: Listen to this!  
  
Jared played the recording and Mischa listened.  
  
Mischa: That dirty slut! Who does she think she is?! Wait, why did you say those things about me?  
  
Jared: To make it oh so believable! DUH HUH!  
  
Mischa: Screw that. Um, you are having a party?!  
  
Jared: Yeah, see my plan is to get total and utter revenge on them is to, oh god "hook up" with Mia at the party. Trevor can't go.  
  
Mischa: True, he is a mommy's boy.  
  
Jared: I have question, why don't girls like me?  
  
Mischa: I, um, I don't know.  
  
Jared: If you weren't my cousin, would you go out with me?  
  
Mischa: You're not my type.  
  
Jared: Oh, what "type" am I?  
  
Mischa: You're the class clown type.  
  
Jared: Ok, but I thought some girls dug that vibe.  
  
Mischa: Shut up, you're scaring me.  
  
Jared hung up the phone, he felt a tear almost ran down his cheek, but he stopped it. Why didn't girls like him? He had also recorded his conversation with Mischa, like he had recorded everything ever. He listened to it over and over. He was too rude and sarcastic. He thought he needed to change. He was ready to change.  
  
---TBC---  
  
What will Jared do? Who will he get to go out with him? What about his plan to destroy Mia?  
  
Like the "Baby naming Contest." I'm having a "Get Jared a Date" suggestion thing. When you review, make up a character; include her name, stats, and other stuff. Remember Jared is in 11th grade. I will choose 3 characters, and have one of my own. 


	12. See ya in detention!

The Boy is Mine (The Sequel)  
  
Disclaimer: The new characters are owned by other Fan Fic writers.  
  
It was now Friday, another week down, Jared thought. As he walked down the hallway, he was trying to put something in his book bag. When he wasn't looking, he accidentally knocked a girl over.  
  
Jared: Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Let me help you.  
  
Jared bent down to help her get her stuff. Pens, pencils, paper, a few binders, and a few highlighters were on the ground. He picked them up and handed to her. She picked them up her stuff and walked away.  
  
Jared: Uh, you're welcome?  
  
Jared walked off and shrugged; he walked to English and sat down next to Sam. The teacher, Mrs. Gordon, walked in with a new student.  
  
Sam: She's in my Math class, here name is, and oh I forget.  
  
Jared: Why is my mom here?  
  
Sam: Dude, she's the English teacher.  
  
Jared: I mean, every time there is a new kid; I have to show them around.  
  
Lizzie (Mrs. Gordon): We have a new student today, her name is Aubrey, she just moved here from Pennsylvania.  
  
Jared realized it was the girl he bumped into in the hall. He immediately jumped on the desk and stood up on it.  
  
Jared: OH MY GAWD!!! IT'S THE GIRL WHO I BUMPED INTO IN THE HALLWAY!  
  
Aubrey: Oh god, it's the eccentric weirdo.  
  
Sam: You'll get used to it.  
  
Lizzie: Get off of the desk, Jared!  
  
Jared got off the desk, and sat down.  
  
Aubrey sat down in front of Jared and put up her long brown hair. Jared basically drooled at the sight.  
  
Aubrey: Mrs. Gordon? Can I get my seat moved away from this dork?  
  
Lizzie: Do NOT insult my son!  
  
Jared jumped underneath his desk and hid; he put his hat over his head and tried to conceal himself.  
  
Aubrey: WH-what? He's your son?!?! Were you a little high on something when he happened?  
  
Lizzie: PRINCIPALS OFFICE!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aubrey walked out of the classroom and walked around the corner. She saw Trevor and his friends standing in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Trevor: That Jared Gordon is SOOOOOOOO dead!  
  
He and his friends laughed and Aubrey walked over to them.  
  
Aubrey: Why is he SOOOOOOOOOO dead?  
  
Trevor: He told my girlfriend I wanted to ask out another girl.  
  
Aubrey: Really?  
  
Trevor: Yup.  
  
Aubrey: Cause, I thought maybe because he is better than YOUUUUUUUU!  
  
Trevor: What are you saying?  
  
Aubrey: He's weird, and you're scummy scum!  
  
Trevor: You want to mess with me?!!?  
  
Aubrey: BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trevor then ran over to Aubrey and pinned her to a locker, then a familiar voice was heard.  
  
Jared: Don't touch the chick!!  
  
Trevor: Oh? What are you going to do?  
  
Jared: I know the ancient art of Kung-Fu!  
  
Trevor: PFFFT!!! Yeah right!  
  
Trevor ran to Jared, but Jared ran away. Aubrey sat on the ground watching this. Trevor then got a hold of Jared and started punching him. A girl with glasses and red curly hair was walking with her saxophone and saw this happening.  
  
Aubrey: FRANKIE!!! You're here?  
  
Frankie: Duh! This is where I moved a year ago.  
  
Aubrey: So, um, the dudes are fighting.  
  
Frankie: Yeah! The one with the black hair is hot!  
  
Aubrey: He is, but he's mine!  
  
Frankie: Nope! He's mine!  
  
Aubrey and Frankie start arguing, but stop when they hear a scream.  
  
Trevor: OW!!!!!  
  
They turned around to see a girl of Spanish descent, near Trevor, who had apparently hit him in the nose. A teacher walked out.  
  
Teacher: What is going on out here? Margarita, why aren't you at vocal practice?  
  
Margarita: I didn't feel like it. It's very, zzzzz, there. Second of all, call me Maggie.  
  
Teacher: Jared why are you here?  
  
Jared: I needed to go potty.  
  
Teacher: Aubrey, what about you?  
  
Aubrey: Mrs. Gordon sent me to the principal.  
  
Teacher: Seems as though none of you have passes. You all get detention.  
  
Kids: Yes, Ms. Franklin.  
  
The bell all of a sudden rang; it was time to go, except for Trevor, Maggie, Frankie, Aubrey, and Jared. What will happen in detention? 


	13. 1 is the lucky number

The Boy is Mine (The Sequel)  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, any new characters are owned by Fan Fiction writers that aren't me.  
  
It was time for detention; it was in room 107, the "smelly" room as everyone called, because it well smelled from the Cooking Class' atrocious tuna fish casserole.  
  
Trevor sat in the back corner, he leered at Jared. Frankie sat in the middle with Aubrey, and Maggie sat in the front corner. And Jared? Well Jared sat in the front. Then, a girl who looked to be a sophomore walked in. She had bleach blonde hair, wore a red tank top and a long denim skirt. She sat down at the teacher's desk.  
  
Girl: My name is Marina Higuera, I'm "supposed" to be watching you, since I'm a hall monitor, but I have a few rules. Stay in the room, don't talk loud, and um, I don't know.  
  
Then two girls walked in, everyone assumed they were twins. They both had blonde hair and were 5'6". One had blue eyes and the other had green. They both wore cheerleading outfits that were red and white, the school colors.  
  
Marina: Who are you and why are you here?  
  
Girl: My name is Alexa, this is my sister Becca, we're here because we.  
  
Becca: We started a food fight in lunch.  
  
Marina: Sit down.  
  
Becca and Alexa sat down near Jared. They started staring at him.  
  
Jared: WHAT?!?! Do I have pen on my face?!  
  
Becca/Alexa: No.  
  
Jared: What then?!?  
  
Becca and Alexa giggled, Jared looks like a confused deer. Then, Becca, Alexa, Frankie, Aubrey, Marina, and Maggie gathered around Jared's desk.  
  
Jared: Yes?  
  
Becca: Ok, if you could go out with any of us, who would, you go out with?  
  
Jared: Couldn't be able to choose.  
  
Aubrey: WHY?!?! Are we THAT ugly??? Jared: No, you're all fairly attractive.  
  
Then the girls all scream, Jared rolls his eyes and sighs.  
  
Jared: Everyone pick a number, one through 10, who ever guesses the number will go out with me.  
  
Aubrey: Is it 2?  
  
Maggie: 10!  
  
Becca: 7!  
  
Alexa: 8!  
  
Frankie: 6?  
  
Marina: 9?  
  
Jared: It was one. Aubrey is the closest, but I will also pick two other people.  
  
Jared thought and thought for awhile.  
  
Jared: Damn it! I can't decide, um. Do you guys know Sam DeLauge?  
  
They all nodded their heads.  
  
Jared: Anyone here like him?  
  
Frankie: Eh, I do, I admit it.  
  
Maggie: I like someone else; I have to go over Amy's house. You coming Marina and Frankie?  
  
A/N: The ones that Jared doesn't choose will still appear in the story as other random characters.  
  
Maggie, Marina, and Frankie left to go to Amy's house.  
  
Becca: So, me and Alexa are part of the three?  
  
Jared: Uh, yah.  
  
Aubrey: So am I, I feel so, SPECIAL!  
  
Aubrey left the room skipping. Becca: So, um, who are you going out with first?  
  
Becca and Alexa started putting their hands through his hair.  
  
Alexa: His hair is so soft.  
  
Jared: GOD! What am I? A DOG?!! Next you'll be saying that I have a nice shiny coat.  
  
Becca: We got to go. Here's our number.  
  
Alexa: Call us!  
  
Before leaving, Alexa and Becca kissed him on the cheek. Then Trevor came over to him.  
  
Trevor: How do you do it?  
  
Jared: Do what?  
  
Trevor: Get all the chicks after you.  
  
Jared: I am nice, considerate, and funny.  
  
Trevor: My little slut of a girlfriend wants you.  
  
Jared: What?  
  
Trevor: Yeah, um, I was wondering can you. .?  
  
Jared: Can I what?  
  
Trevor: Hit on my girlfriend, I catch you and break up with her.  
  
Jared: No! You are EVIL!!!!!!!!! You hurt my cousin!!!!  
  
Trevor left and Jared leaned back in his chair.  
  
Jared: It's good to be loved.  
  
Jared leaned back in his chair, and fell over.  
  
Jared: OW!!! But the chair doesn't love me!!!!  
  
What will happen next?!?! DUN DUN DUN! 


	14. Invitation

The Boy is Mine (The Sequel)  
  
Disclaimer: Um, I own Ryan, Jared, Amy, Lyndsi, Mischa, Carly, Mia, Tara, Trevor, and Ben.  
  
As Jared walked out of detention, something hit his mind. The plan to break Mia and Trevor apart. Not the one Trevor wanted the other one. Jared called it off. He had three girls after him. He got to the school parking lot to get the late bus.  
  
He rode the late bus home and arrived home. He slowly opened the door, to see his dad on the couch.  
  
Gordo: Jared?  
  
Jared: AH!!! I didn't do it!!!  
  
Gordo: I'm not blaming you for doing something. Your sister is upstairs. Your mom is working late tonight to help with the Open House.  
  
Jared: Eh, ok. Dad, what would you do if 3 girls liked you and you liked all of them?  
  
Gordo: Well, since I'm married, I wouldn't do anything, but if I was your age, I'd go out with all 3 of them and see which one I liked best.  
  
Jared: What if two of them are twins?  
  
Gordo: You got a problem then.  
  
Jared: Uh, thanks dad, I guess.  
  
Jared walked up to his room and sat on his bed and turned on the TV. He turned on a show called "Hill Ridge Spotlight". It was a show that focused on the achievements of the people at Hill Ridge High.  
  
TV: This week's episode focuses on Cheerleading. Hill Ridge is known for its good cheerleaders. Becca Cooper and Alexa Cooper are on the varsity squad and are currently in 11th grade. Let's show a clip of them.  
  
The clip of them showed them doing cartwheels and back flips.  
  
Jared: Eh, this is boring.  
  
Jared changed the channel. He was extremely bored. Then the phone rang. Jared decided to answer it.  
  
Jared: Hello? Aubrey: Hey, it's Aubrey.  
  
Jared: Oh, what's up?  
  
Aubrey: Do you want to go to the dance tonight with me?  
  
Jared: There's a dance?  
  
Aubrey: Uh, yah.  
  
Jared: Oh, well I wasn't planning on going with anyone; I will save a dance for you though.  
  
Aubrey: Oh, ok. See you there?  
  
Jared: Uh huh.  
  
Jared went downstairs and told his dad where he was going. Gordo told him that Lyndsi was going too and he was going to drop them off at 7:45, it was currently 7:15, and Jared decided to change into a red shirt and khaki pants. Lyndsi came out of the bathroom in a pink lace shirt and a denim skirt with pink lace. She had put her hair up in a messy bun. Gordo went outside to start the car and Jared and Lyndsi went in the car.  
  
Gordo started to pull out of the driveway and Jared thought to himself, "Three Chicks that like me, what do I do?"  
  
---Sorry that was so short! What will happen at the dance?--- 


	15. Decisions

The Boy is Mine (The Sequel)  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jared, Amy, Lyndsi, Mischa, Carly, Tara, Trevor, Sam, Ryan, and Ben. Frankie, Alexa, Becca, Aubrey, Margarita (Maggie), and Marina are owned by other Fan Fiction writers.  
  
The van pulled up at the school. Jared had fallen asleep with his face against the window. Lyndsi shook him so he could wake. He woke up and Gordo unlocked the doors of the van.  
  
Gordo: Don't get into any trouble you two.  
  
Lyndsi and Jared nodded as they got out of the van.  
  
Lyndsi: Don't talk to me, don't acknowledge my presence.  
  
Jared: Gee, I love you too, sis.  
  
Jared and Lyndsi went through separate doors. Jared arrived at the refreshment table, to see someone familiar there.  
  
Jared: Pepsi, please.  
  
Amy: Ok, here, that'll be 50 cents please.  
  
Jared: Amy, why did they put the refreshment table in your hands?  
  
Amy: I'm in Student Council, deal with it. Besides, it's better than have no date, eh Mr. Ladies Man?  
  
Jared: What do you mean?  
  
Amy: Aubrey told me about what happened in detention, God; I hope your head doesn't explode, you egomaniac.  
  
Jared: I came over here for refreshment, not an insult.  
  
Amy: Don't worry Jared; you'll understand someday, the world doesn't revolve around you.  
  
Jared walked off and ignored her comment. What was she trying to say? Eh, he didn't care. He met up with Sam, Ryan, and Mischa.  
  
Jared: HELLOOO!  
  
Sam: Hi. Ryan: Hey.  
  
Mischa: Oh, hi.  
  
Jared: Why is everyone so quiet?  
  
Mischa: Well, um, I don't know.  
  
Ryan: This is boring, let's go find someone that is actually fun. Coming Mischa? Sam?  
  
Sam: No, I'm staying.  
  
Ryan and Mischa walked off.  
  
Sam: I heard about the detention thing. Congratulations, you have 3 girls after you.  
  
Jared: Sam, every girl wants you; just they are very secretive about it.  
  
Sam: Well, then, it would be easier if I was a jerk, than some nice guy.  
  
Jared: Huh?  
  
Sam: Because, if I was a jerk I could blatantly reject some girl who wanted to go out with me, since I am nice, I go out with almost every girl that likes me, not the ones I really like.  
  
Jared: WHO DO YOU LIKE?!?!?!?!  
  
Sam: Um, please don't tell anyone, but I like Frankie Sullivan.  
  
Jared: Guess what?!?!  
  
Sam: What?  
  
Jared: She likes you!  
  
Sam: Are you serious??  
  
Jared: When have I ever lied to you?  
  
Sam: You told me in 3rd grade that you could fly without wings.  
  
Jared: Point taken. This time I am NOT lying, ok dude?  
  
Sam: Call me dude again, and I'll rip out your voice box.  
  
Jared: Ok.  
  
Jared walked away from Sam, and as Jared left, Frankie approached Sam. Jared walked away with a smile on his face. He knew he had done some thing well in the world. He saw Becca and Alexa chatting with Tara and Mia. Mia flashed Jared a smile, but Jared rolled his eyes at her. Becca and Alexa waved to Jared and he waved back. He walked to the other side of the room where the DJ was. He remembered listening to one of his mom's CDs. There was this one song he really liked. He thought everyone would like it too, since the music style didn't really change.  
  
The song started to play, Jared got up on a table and started singing and dancing to Justin Timberlake's "Like I Love You". Everyone watched him and cheered him on. Lyndsi looked at him, and was completely embarrassed. She wanted to scream at him, but then everyone would know she was his sister.  
  
Becca, Alexa, and Aubrey watched from a distance. Becca and Alexa's jaws dropped and Aubrey started to laugh. Carly was at the dance too, actually it was Carly's idea for Jared to get up on the table and sing and dance, if he did it, she was going to pay him ten dollars.  
  
All of a sudden, Lizzie came in and saw Jared dancing and singing on the table.  
  
Lizzie: Jared David Gordon! Get off of that table NOW!!!!!  
  
Jared hopped off of the table and just stood there, frozen. His chocolate colored eyes just stared into the middle of nowhere. His face turned cherry red.  
  
Margarita: Jared is in trouble, what a surprise!  
  
Aubrey: That's his mommy!  
  
Margarita: That's his mom? Oh my god!  
  
Margarita started to laugh hysterically, she was laughing so hard her eyes started to tear.  
  
Aubrey: Wait a minute! This is too funny!  
  
Margarita was still laughing really hard. She had to walk away and try to calm down. Jared still stood there frozen. He realized his mother had left and started to walk away. Then Margarita came up to him.  
  
Margarita: That was some stunt you pulled! Why?  
  
Jared: Why WHAAAT?  
  
Margarita: Why did you do it? What was your ulterior motive? Jared: Do you watch like cop shows or something?  
  
Margarita: No. I just feel like using those words? Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Jared: No, no, no. Did you just move here?  
  
Margarita: During the summer. Do you know Amy Tudgeman?  
  
Jared: Since the day I was born. Why?  
  
Margarita: Well, she and I were pen pals in like 5th grade, and she talked about you a lot.  
  
Jared: In a good or bad way?  
  
Margarita: Both. Well, I have to go, my turn to run the beverage table. Adios!  
  
Margarita walked away. Jared walked in the opposite direction. As he was walking, he bumped into Mia, causing her to fall.  
  
Mia: Ow! Watch it!  
  
Jared: Well EXCUSE ME!  
  
Mia: Jared, is that you?  
  
Jared: No, it's the jolly green giant! Of course it's me!  
  
Mia: Well, you did a good job of dancing on the table.  
  
Jared: Thanks, I guess.  
  
Mia: So, you want to show off some dance moves for me?  
  
Jared: No, I rather not.  
  
Mia: Well, I know you can't deny it any longer, why don't I make this easy for you?  
  
Jared: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Mia: Pretending to like Becca and Alexa, real classic move. You know you want me.  
  
Jared: Uh, no. I never liked you and will never like you.  
  
Mia: Well, I dressed like this especially for you.  
  
Mia was wearing a hot pink halter top that bared her midriff and a denim mini skirt. Jared looked at her and rolled his eyes.  
  
Jared: Do you actually think I'm going to fall for some slutty girl?  
  
Mia: It was worth a try.  
  
Jared: Why are you trying to impress me?  
  
Mia ran her finger along his face and stopped at his mouth.  
  
Mia: SHHH! You know, someday, you'll look back on this regret that nothing ever happened between you and me.  
  
Jared: Stop trying to seduce me.  
  
Mia: I'm not trying, I am seducing you.  
  
Jared: What is going on in your head??! Last year I was this butt ugly freak that no one liked.  
  
Mia: No you weren't, I liked you, and I still do. That's why I went out with Sam, to get you jealous, same with any other guy. Don't you understand? I love you.  
  
Jared: You love me?!?! Eh, ew!  
  
Mia: EW? Please! I'm a cheerleader! Every guy wants me. Why would it be any different with you?  
  
Jared started to walk away, but Mia started to follow him. Jared sped up. He turned around to see if she was still there, and evidentially she was.  
  
Jared: LOOK! I don't like you!  
  
Mia: When you want something bad enough, you do anything for it.  
  
Jared: PLEASE! Go away!  
  
Mia couldn't take it anymore, she started to kiss him, and he immediately peeled her off of him. Mia stormed off, and ended up tripping in a puddle of punch. Everyone laughed, including Jared. He actually was losing it. Mia tried to get up, but ended up slipping again.  
  
Jared decided to go over and help her, sure he didn't like her, but he wasn't a jerk.  
  
Jared: Need help? Mia: Yeah, that would be nice.  
  
Jared grabbed Mia's hand and helped her up. She got up and held on to Jared's shoulders. He moved his shoulders so her hands would come off. She seemed upset.  
  
Jared: What's wrong?  
  
Mia: Everything.  
  
Jared: Want to talk about it?  
  
Mia: Outside.  
  
They walked outside, it was currently 9:18, and the dance ended at 11:00. He looked for somewhere to sit and found a bench underneath a tree. Jared sat down and saw Mia almost crying.  
  
Jared: What's wrong?  
  
Mia: Well, I just live with my mom. According to my dad I'm his "illegitimate" daughter, I never see him. I caused him and his wife to divorce and my mom and dad yell at each other when ever they see each other, which is usually in court. My friends hate me and think I'm stuck up, people call me a slut, and I'm dumb and ugly.  
  
Jared thought about what Mia said, it was all true. Except maybe the ugly part, he HAD seen uglier people. Then he thought some more. She was probably just using that to get him.  
  
Jared: Wait, wait, wait! Spare me the sob story! You're just using that so I feel bad for you.  
  
Mia: Ok, maybe it is true. Who would blame me?  
  
Jared: I don't want your boy toy, I'm leaving.  
  
Jared started to leave, but Mia yelled to him.  
  
Mia: Wait! Don't you want to just see what you'll be missing before you completely walk out of my life?  
  
Jared: NO!  
  
Mia ran up to Jared and decided to give him a big passionate kiss, Jared started to put his hands on her hips, but then pulled away and left.  
  
Jared: Get it through your head! I DON'T LIKE YOU! As much as you try, you'll never go out with me.  
  
Mia: You know, no wonder no one will go out with you, you're an inconsiderate FREAK! You could have had me, but you were too much of an idiot to realize it.  
  
Jared walked off, he didn't want Mia, and no one did. He went back inside; there was a slow song on. He recognized it from one of his mom's CDs. It was *NSYNC's "Gone". He saw Alexa, Becca, and Aubrey sitting at a table, alone. He approached them.  
  
Jared: Um, Hi?  
  
Becca: Hey.  
  
Alexa: Hi.  
  
Aubrey: Hello.  
  
Jared: Do any of you want to dance with me?  
  
Aubrey: We all do, but you can't dance with all of us at the same time.  
  
Becca: Yeah.  
  
Alexa: Yup.  
  
Jared: I see. We have a problem then. I already promised Aubrey.  
  
Becca: I understand.  
  
Alexa: Uh huh.  
  
Jared: I see everyone needs to use their SMILEY FACES instead of their sad faces!!! Seriously, what's wrong?  
  
Alexa: I don't know.  
  
Becca: Just. Tired.  
  
Jared: No, something else.  
  
Becca: Mia's gonna like massacre us if we touch you.  
  
Jared: WHY?!?!!?  
  
Alexa: Cause she likes you, correction she LOVES you! She's possessed! Aubrey: All she wants is one dumb date.  
  
Alexa: Then she'll stop bugging us..  
  
Becca: And you.  
  
Jared: So, if I go out with her ONE time, she'll leave me alone.  
  
Becca: Will you go out with her?  
  
---What will Jared say????? *Dramatic Music*--- 


End file.
